一百零八
by Wicked Hermit
Summary: Alternate pronunciation: Suparinpei. 108 sentence single-word prompts. Like the transcendental reality of the universe, the relationship between Kaguya and Byakuren can be one thing, everything, and nothing.


1. crash

As the dust settled, Kaguya ignored the helping hand offered to her, but as the princess looked up at the person who had crashed into her, Kaguya's annoyance faded as she was met with the angelic, apologetic face of a beautiful, beautiful woman.

2. dim

As Byakuren meditated in the dim candlelight, breaths steady and legs folded beneath her, Kaguya observed her from the shadows.

3. futile

As Kaguya traced the face of the sleeping woman next to her, she fervently prayed to every god she knew that this too would not be another futile attempt at love.

4. erratic

Temple life was never erratic, yet somehow with Byakuren, Kaguya never felt the dull ache of boredom.

5. loved

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as the other woman broke down in front of her, "but I no longer love you."

6. soft

Kaguya's skin, Byakuren reflected, was as pale as and as soft as silk.

7. hold

Byakuren held Kaguya's arm tightly and laughed with excitement as the taller woman cracked her whip and sent the bull flying, pulling them and the cart behind it.

8. shackles

Kaguya traced the faded scars on Byakuren's wrist and listened as the nun told her, in a shaking voice, about the monks that had sealed her in Makai.

9. broken

Byakuren stared in amazement as Kaguya's broken ribs mended themselves right under her hand.

10. precious

"You," Kaguya said into thick brown hair, "are the most precious of the entirety of my impossible treasures."

11. odds and ends

Byakuren raised her eyebrow at spotting Kaguya's rather questionable odds and ends in Eientei's storage room.

12. tea

Kaguya was not at all surprised that Byakuren tasted like tea.

13. twisted

Byakuren's hands twisted the plain bedspread between her hands as Kaguya grinned wickedly and moved faster.

14. echo

Kaguya hid her irritated frown with her long, pink sleeve as the loud yamabiko interrupted her and Byakuren.

15. soothe

Byakuren's soothing voice worked better on Kaguya than any of Eirin's medicines could.

16. fight

No matter how many times they fought over it, Kaguya could never see youkai on the same level as humans, let alone Lunarians.

17. naked

"If it pleases you," Byakuren said, blushing.

18. push

Sometimes Kaguya would wish that Byakuren would be a little pushier, even though she enjoyed the nun's calm demeanor.

19. alive

"I realized," Byakuren said softly, "that you can never be truly alive unless you can truly die."

20. new

Kaguya had never slept with a nun before.

21. born

Kaguya had a small birthmark right at the small of her back, and Byakuren would always kiss it going up or down the taller woman's body.

22. murmur

Byakuren's murmured chants would always lull Kaguya into a calm, peaceful trance.

23. devious

Before, Kaguya would always be devious, unreliable in relationships – however, loving the honest, gentle nun had turned her into a bumbling, idiotic fool.

24. isolation

Although Byakuren had been locked away in Makai and Kaguya hidden in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, the two could now explore the present, together.

25. starve

Kaguya gaped, forgetting her etiquette when Byakuren told her that she only had one meal a day.

26. breakable

Byakuren's gaze trailed over Kaguya's bare form, thinking of how much the other woman's body was just like porcelain – pale, perfect, _breakable_.

27. winter

When it was cold (and even when it wasn't), Kaguya would wear the white scarf that Byakuren had hand-knitted for her.

28. ignore

Byakuren ignored Kaguya's childish pouting as she went to greet the newest temple visitor.

29. color

It was rare to see Kaguya blush, but when she did, Byakuren would always love the way how light pink would color the other woman's cheeks.

30. grace

Kaguya thought that the way Byakuren moved was far more graceful than any noble she had met.

31. belong

Being with Byakuren further cemented the thought that Kaguya truly belonged on the Earth.

32. choke

Looking for a bite to eat, Shou entered the kitchen and choked in surprise, interrupting Kaguya and Byakuren.

33. reach

Living in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Kaguya was so far away from Byakuren's reach… until the nun remembered that she could fly.

34. difficult

Byakuren couldn't understand how Kaguya had such difficulty with commitment.

35. heat

Despite Byakuren (admittedly half-hearted) protests, Kaguya insisted that taking off their clothes was the ideal way to beat the heat.

36. veneer

Though it took much time and effort, Byakuren had learned to see through Kaguya's aristocratic veneer.

37. fall

Watching Byakuren twirl among the colorful, falling leaves took Kaguya's breath away.

38. nightmare

Hugging a panicked, sweaty Kaguya to her chest, Byakuren gently scolded her for taking those Nightmare Butterfly pills just because she was bored.

39. contagious

"That's ridiculous, Byakuren, I cannot catch any manner of illness at all, let alone a mere cold," Kaguya said primly before sneezing.

40. good riddance

"Good riddance," Kaguya muttered to Byakuren as Nue _finally_ left the room, earning a reproachful slap on the arm.

41. goodbye

Why say goodbye to her, Kaguya thought, when she had all the time in the world?

42. scarred

Byakuren knew that while Kaguya's body remained pristine and untouched, her mind was far from unscarred.

43. last dance

Bathed in the light of the full moon, Kaguya lowered her lips to meet Byakuren's while they had their last dance before the new year.

44. burn

Byakuren nearly had a heart attack when she first saw Kaguya visit her in nothing but burnt and ripped clothing.

45. steady

Kaguya loved change, thirsted for it, but the only constant she wanted in her life was the steady beating of Byakuren's heart.

46. monster

"It's hardly proper to refer to youkai as monsters," Byakuren admonished as she frowned at Kaguya.

47. voodoo

Byakuren folded her arms disapprovingly upon learning of Kaguya's new hobby that she had picked up from that puppeteer.

48. shine

Byakuren loved running her fingers through Kaguya's shiny, luscious, long hair.

49. intent

The minute Kaguya had laid eyes on Byakuren's body, she had intended to seduce the nun from the start.

50. camping

Camping was something Kaguya had never tried before, and her eagerness to try this new thing was further compounded by the fact that it would be just her and Byakuren.

51. grave

As the years went by, Kaguya never stepped foot outside of Eientei except to visit the Myouren Temple's graveyard.

52. machine

Despite Byakuren's attentive smile, Kaguya knew that the nun wasn't very interested in hearing about the machines of the moon.

53. destination

Byakuren held her hand up against Kaguya's chest, stopping the other woman from leaning forward, and asked, "Where exactly are you heading with this?"

54. nowhere

"Anywhere, anywhere at all," Kaguya said before capturing Byakuren's lips, "just not nowhere."

55. garden

Though she could appreciate the _zen_ atmosphere it provided, Byakuren didn't think that a giant grove of bamboo really counted as a garden.

56. I know

Byakuren knew the feelings that Kaguya had for her, but wished sometimes that she would say it out loud every once in a while.

57. dust

Curiously, Kaguya took the broom from an encouraging Byakuren and gave it an experimental sweep, only for the dust gathered on the temple floor to blow up in her face.

58. dream

Sometimes Byakuren would wake and wonder if last night's events were just a dream, but she was always assured when she turned to her side and saw a relaxed Kaguya sleeping heavily into the day.

59. destiny

As a Buddhist, Byakuren believed that many things could change her destiny – and that Kaguya was definitely one of the most important ones.

60. spring

At the end of every spring, Byakuren would ask Kaguya to come with her to the Hakurei's cherry blossom viewing festival.

61. sigh

Kaguya shivered pleasureably as Byakuren's low sigh caressed her long neck…

62. fingertips

… and she continued to let her fingertips ghost up and down Byakuren's soft thighs.

63. waiting

Even though she knew that Kaguya would inevitably start to stray along the way, Byakuren would always be waiting for her to return.

64. playboy

Nazrin _knew_ it was a bad idea to let Byakuren know that her Lunarian lover lived in a giant, wealthy mansion with countless voluptuous bunny girls in short skirts at her every beck and call.

65. revenge

Byakuren tried her best to resolve the horribly violent feud between Mokou and Kaguya… much to the surprisingly feverish protests from both sides.

66. july

After sending off a floating lantern into the river every _Obon_ festival, Byakuren would not cry, but instead allowed herself to be comforted in Kaguya's embrace.

67. desire

Looking up at the other woman, long strands of black hair draping down on either side of the nun's head, Byakuren panted and flushed as a foreign feeling – _desire_ – coursed through her entire body.

68. free

Byakuren, as a steadfast nun, desired nothing but to be free from mortal pleasures – and then Kaguya came into her life.

69. celebration

"I haven't celebrated my birthday for over a millennium," Kaguya whispered to an understanding Byakuren as long-forgotten feelings welled up in the princess's eyes as tears.

70. stars

Byakuren loved when Kaguya would walk with her during the nightly rains, the small drops of water like shining stars in the midnight sky of the princess's dark hair.

71. morgue

Kaguya silently berated herself for not warning Byakuren about Eirin's workrooms as she tried to explain the contents to the horrified nun.

72. space

"It is not as amazing as it seems," Kaguya said bitterly to Byakuren when the latter questioned her about outer space.

73. whitewash

When Byakuren asked about how Kaguya came to live in Gensokyo, the former princess whitewashed the details of her crimes and cruelty because she didn't want to tarnish her image in the nun's eyes.

74. alone

Despite Eirin's company and the frantic activities of the Inaba, Kaguya felt alone without Byakuren's presence around.

75. coma

As a fretting Byakuren laid another wet cloth on the youkai's forehead, Kaguya knew she should feel horrible for the fact that she was more jealous that somebody else was now the center of the motherly nun's attention than she was sympathetic to the unconscious youkai.

76. letters

Byakuren graciously accepted the letter, all elegant calligraphy painted on quality bamboo sheets and sealed with fine red wax, as Reisen apologized for her princess's absence.

77. phone call

"Even though Lady Yasaka claimed that this is a much more efficient way to communicate," Byakuren spoke into the strange handheld device, "I still very much prefer to receive your letters."

78. music

During some evenings, the temple goers would sometimes see a beautiful, black-haired woman plucking the strings of an elaborately carved koto while the head nun chanted.

79. silence

Byakuren welcomed silence, while Kaguya wanted nothing but to avoid it.

80. cards

"Cards are not really in my area of expertise," Kaguya admitted as she unwrapped her sarashi and handed it to an amused Byakuren, both players blushing slightly, "but I do play a rather mean game of mahjong."

81. emblem

The whole temple was in a craze of creativity for weeks as Byakuren's enthusiasm at Kaguya's suggestion of an emblem-making contest for the Buddhists' temple quickly spread (and much to everybody's surprise, Kogasa won).

82. elephant

During the months before the exiled Lunarian and the saintly nun made their relationship official, neither the occupants of the temple nor the inhabitants of Eientei would dare to address the extremely blatant elephant in the room.

83. monopoly

To everybody's surprise, it was _Byakuren_ who would often act upon her desire to monopolize Kaguya's time.

84. reality

Byakuren squeezed Kaguya's hand tighter, finally realizing that Gensokyo, the foreign land of fantasy, was now her reality.

85. serenity

Kaguya thought that Byakuren was the epitome of serenity – which was quite a feat, considering that the princess lived in the mansion of eternity.

86. bone

"Before I was imprisoned in Makai, men used to suck the marrow out of boiled beef bones for food," Byakuren told Kaguya, who, with a wry smile, replied that at present youkai still ate humans, bones and all.

87. chalk dust

"Please do try not to inhale Eirin's powders; they're not exactly chalk dust, you see."

88. manuscript

Kaguya quickly withdrew her hurt hand from the surface of Byakuren's Sorcerer's Sutra Scroll and cradled it, remarking that she wouldn't be adding _that_ to her collection of impossible treasures.

89. ink

Kaguya closed her eyes contentedly from the feeling of Byakuren's brushstrokes inking her smooth, pale back with Buddhist sutras.

90. perfection

Kaguya would be the first to admit that Lunarians – including herself – weren't perfect, and Byakuren would be the first to admit that – at least to her – Kaguya was.

91. ring

"Of course it is but a mere rumor – I am a Buddhist nun, after all," Byakuren told Aya.

92. drive

Byakuren made sure to warn Murasa never ever to let Kaguya ever drive the Palanquin Ship ever.

93. missing

Now whenever their princess was missing, Eirin and Reisen knew that she wouldn't be in the bamboo forest fighting the Fujiwara, but with the nun at the Myouren Temple.

94. full moon

Kaguya learned to be paranoid with Eirin when the full moon appeared, but eventually she learned to appreciate it for its beauty with Byakuren.

95. new direction

Their relationship would take both of their lives into an entirely new direction, and both Kaguya and Byakuren looked forward to whatever may come.

96. jump

Much to Kaguya's amusement, Byakuren no longer jumped in shock when the Lunarian tried to surprise her with a little skinship here and there.

97. lips

Kaguya traced Byakuren's lips with her thumb, and marveled at how the nun could maintain her soft beauty despite her lifestyle.

98. notice

At times, when the light hit in just the right way, Byakuren would notice how Kaguya's eyes looked a deep red instead of dark brown.

99. palm

Byakuren smiled indulgently, adhering to the Lunarian's latest whim and letting Kaguya trace the lines of her palm.

100. slave

"The Inaba are youkai, yes, but I do not use them as slaves," Kaguya tried to explain to an unamused Byakuren, "I use them as pets instead."

101. wine

Byakuren managed to stick to her principles and ward off Kaguya's increasingly persuasive attempts to get her to drink sake at the festivals.

102. haven

The Myouren temple was a haven to many – Kaguya now included.

103. deep

Byakuren had thought that drowning in the depths of another's eyes was just a romantic figure of speech – until she looked straight into Kaguya's.

104. camera

After the first incident with that stupid tengu's newspaper, Nazrin took it upon herself to scout out and destroy any cameras hidden in Byakuren's room.

105. robe

Reisen smiled to herself when she saw her princess sharing the Fire Rat's Robe with Byakuren.

106. beckon

Before long, Kaguya could beckon Byakuren to bed without much persuasion.

107. natural

Kaguya can say for sure that Byakuren's gradient hair was, indeed, natural.

108.

"What am I to you?"

"You are my one thing. You are my nothing. You are my everything."

* * *

**_AN_**_: okay fine technically it's 111 sentences. whatever. anyways, i think this pairing totally makes sense and it's the best crack pairing ever – the possibly most hated girl in the fandom (besides the watatsuki sisters) and the possibly most loved girl in the fandom. and i actually have another few fics in the works detailing what I think makes them perfect together (actually it's about how they _aren't_ perfect together and _that_ in itself makes them perfect together) and ahhhh _this is my crack otp_. it's kinda hard to portray both their personalities sufficiently using just one sentence per word, but meh… anyways, i'd like some feedback, even if it is just to criticize me for my horrible un-beta'd sentence structures. or horrible taste in pairing. or horrible characterization. uho._

_108 IS SYMBOLIC D:_


End file.
